


Transient Lovers

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Firefly, Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Porn Battle, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee kind of wishes she could keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transient Lovers

"You're not for keeps, are you?" Kaylee asked.

She lay curled up on her narrow bed on top of a tall, beautiful man, Serenity's comforting engine purr lulling her towards sleep. If she was going to talk, she had to do it now, before sheer physical satisfaction took her out.

Alec Hardison petted the back of her neck and kissed her forehead, which was answer enough. Not that she hadn't known it. It was just – oh, he was so beautiful. And he got technology. Not just why and how it works, but how and why it's awesome. Also, see above re: physical satisfaction. All she had to look forward to after his people reached their destination and left the ship was her trusty electric friend and thoughts of Simon.

Sleep be damned. Kaylee sat up, straddling Alec's thighs, and smiled down at him, starting to roll her hips against his, slowly, softly, wetly. His eyes widened. "Again already?"

"Mm, you're up for it, though." She grinned. He wasn't quite yet, but give it a moment more.

His hands found her thighs, pulled them down against himself. "Damn, girl." She leaned down to kiss him, smile to smile, ran her hands over his chest, his sides, his thighs, and up between them.

Kaylee slid down Alec's body and began to coax his cock back to life with her tongue, palm, lips. Alec bent back against the thin pillow and groaned, hips thrusting up in a quiet plea. Kaylee fumbled for another condom from her stash between the bed-frame and the mattress, opened it and popped it between her lips.

Alec undulated under her. So sweet. It was so fucking wonderful, the way she could make him moan. Kaylee sucked him in deep, teased the root of his cock with the tip of her tongue, and Alec cursed loud and long and told her she was wonderful and asked her never to stop.

But she did, because she wanted him between her legs, to feel him deep inside, locked together tight like a bolt in a hole. She climbed back up and tucked her knees at his side, and guided him inside.

He fit so well, all the way inside, and he was still so beautiful, god damn him. Kaylee breathed with the sensation, so sweet and full and so fucking good, and started moving, up and down with Alec's full cooperation, slamming their hips together, rubbing herself on him and on towards the summit.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hard, and they rocked together, Kaylee's knee knocking against the wall on one side and the bed frame on the other but worth every bruise, until Alec shuddered, his fingers burying into Kaylee's buttocks. The heat spreading between them pushed Kaylee over and she bit his shoulder as she came, sweet as strawberries, bright, perfect.

She lay her head on his shoulder as they caught their breath, locking her hands behind his back. Soon, they'd kiss some more. Then, they'd have to go. She had to do another maintenance check. And, eventually, she'd set him down on a planet somewhere and fly away.

"Hey," she said as he started kissing her neck, "have you ever seen a firefly's engine room?"

"Aren't you supposed to use your pick-up line before we sleep together?"

"Is it my fault you're a pushover?" she said fondly. "Well?"

"Seen one." Seeing the look on her face, he quickly added. "But I haven't seen this one."

"Good answer." She smiled at him. "Just promise not to seduce me against the control panel. I've learned my lesson there."

"No promises. But I'll show you the improvements I made on a basic field scanner after."

"I am never getting any work done," Kaylee breathed suddenly and kissed him again, hard, her cunny clamping down on him until he gasped.

"Okay. You. You are killing me." But he pulled her closer.

At least they'd have a few more days.


End file.
